


Rescued By A Sea Prince

by BravoCube



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Funny, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: Link gets rescued and falls in love! Another reupload!





	Rescued By A Sea Prince

Link grunted as he climbed up the slippery wall. His hands shook a little as he struggled to stay up. He needed to draw on his map how to get to Sidon’s kingdom. Even worse, he was freezing. He was still wearing the outfit he used to sneak into Gerudo village. He let out a shaky sigh staying still for a moment. He wouldn’t even move one finger joint for fear he might fall. He didn’t want to loose and go tumbling, again. He stayed there for a few moments, a bit of cold air escaping his mouth. Was it so cold it was visible? Jesus.

 

Link nodded to himself an continued his climb. His muscles cried out and begged to for a break that Link couldn’t provide. This was the only way that he could make it, god he really hated every bit of this. The edge came closer and closer. He shivered a bit. Just a little more. Just a few more steps. One more pull!

 

Denied.

 

His muscles couldn’t take it anymore and his grip involuntarily released. Link gasped and reached his arm up as well. Shit. He was going to die if this fall was too long! Link went tumbling down, free-falling towards the ocean below. He stared at the blue water and whimpered a bit. He closed his eyes as he expected to hit the ground. It was over! He was screwed!

 

Then he felt something catch him. Water brushed him but there was no pain or sensation of broken bones. He stayed frozen for a moment, then opened on eye. He turned his head to look over his shoulder. His eyes widened and he let out a little gasp at what he saw. He was thankful but also slightly embarrassed considering the position he was in.

 

Sidon was swimming on his back. He had caught Link quite easily hovering a large hand over the blond Hylian to keep him steady. When Link turned his body more fully towards him he smiled. “Hello Link! It’s nice to see you again! Nice to see you drop in, you could see?” He chuckled making Link go up and down a bit as his stomach contracted. Link let out a sigh of relief and a warm smile towards his companion.

 

Sidon chuckled. “No problem for saving you of course. I have no idea why you went the hard way up! Why didn’t you just take the path?” Link sighed heavily and shrugged looking a bit exasperated. Sidon nodded in response. “Ohhh I see! I can help you with marking the path down. I guess the rain and twists and turns makes it easy to forget!” Sidon then noticed it. Link blushed and looked away. Sidon blushed as well but was unable to take his eyes off of the other.

 

“Ohh Link! Goodness where did you get something so lovely? I’ve never seen it before!” He reached a hand up, touching the delicate fabric and trying to get a good look. “Is it some sort of festive wear? Have you come to invite me to a party?” His eyes sparkled as he stared. Link chuckled and spoke officially. Not that his silence had stopped their interaction before.

 

“It’s from someone I met outside Gerudo Village. They don’t allow men into the village, so I had to sneak my way inside.” Sidon listened fascinated as Link explained the story. He had never heard how Link conquered the ancient relic shaped like a camel. By the time Link finished his tale, Sidon had made it to land along with Link. He sat like a child at the shore as Link finished. Sidon clapped wildly at the end.

 

 

“That’s amazing Link! You did beautifully!” He watched the other as he sat next to him. “How long will you be staying? I want to hear more about your journey since I’ve last seen you! I love when you come over!” Link watched with a smile. “I can stay for a few days or so. You’re a close friend, Sidon.”

 

Some may find Sidon intimidating. His height, his sharp teeth, his royal blood. Link did not. In fact he felt more then a deep friendship. In fact the more time he spent together with the prince he felt….attraction.

 

Love even.


End file.
